


Amy and her boss

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Amy and her boss

My telephone rang, it was my assistant “Amy, Mr. Harington wants to see you in his office.” I hung up with a frown. Mr. Harington or 'Kit' as most of us call him was very cute and it was hard trying to keep a straight face talking to him. I have worked in this office for 3 years and it never seemed like Kit liked me, he always criticized my work the hardest and made me work overtime far more than anyone else. I quietly knocked on his door, my stomach was turning, I didn't want to be there.  
“Come in.” Kit's strong deep voice said from behind the door.  
“You wanted to see Kit?”  
“Yes Amy, have a seat.” he directed my attention to the chair in front of his desk.  
“I have been displeased with your work ethic lately. I know you can do better than this.”  
His disapproval crushed me, I worked so hard to try and earn his approval but no matter what I did it never seemed good enough for him.  
“Sir, I'm sorry. I'm doing my best.”  
“That's your answer? Amy, you have worked for me for years and always seem to disappoint. I need someone to run a meeting for the Paris branch and I need it to run smoothly. I don't know if I can trust you to do it without any problems.”  
“You can Kit, I promise. I know how important that branch is to us. I won't disappoint you.”  
“Fine but if you screw this I might have to demote you. I can't take any more screw ups from you. Dismissed.”  
I nodded while standing to leave, “Oh, by the way the meeting is tomorrow morning at 6 am.”  
I sighed exiting his office. Kit was always doing things like that to me, down grading me and giving me last minute tasks that most certainly would cause me to fail. I returned to my office to start my long day of preparing for this meeting while trying my hardest to do my other work. I hear a soft knock on door, “Amy, it's 5 o'clock, I'm heading home for the night, is there anything I can get you before I go?” My assistant offered.  
“No Scarlet, thanks though. Have a goodnight.”  
I shook my head in dismay not realizing how late it was and I was only half done with my presentation. 'Looks like I'm in for a long night.' I thought to myself.

I awoke to my alarm singing at full volume, I had fallen asleep at my desk and with no time to go home I had to improvise. Fortunately for me I always keep a spare set of clothes in my office in case something rips or accidents. I change quickly comb my hair and throw it up in a bun. I run to the ladies room to try my best to freshen up, as I walk out of the restroom the executives from Paris start to show up.  
“Hi, welcome. If you want to have a seat in the conference room I will be there momentarily.”  
They smiled whist mumbling hellos but out the people I heard a familiar voice.  
“Hello Amy.”  
It was Kit, crap. I didn't know he was going to show up, as if I wasn't nervous enough to start with no I have him to try and impress too.  
“Morning Kit.” I try to smile and be pleasant. “I didn't know you were coming to the meeting.”  
“Yes, well I had to make sure you didn't screw this up.” He grinned at me walking past to join the men in the conference room. I grabbed my papers and tried my best to keep calm to give the presentation of my career.  
Through the whole meeting Kit would make unnecessary comments and shake his head at things I said. I thought the meeting went well as I thanked all the executives for coming down to meet with us.  
“Amy, I need to see you in my office. Now!” Kit finally said after everyone else had left.  
I fought back tears knowing that he was about to yell at me for every little thing I did in the meeting.  
“Amy, that was the worse presentation I have ever seen. You look terrible. Your clothes are wrinkled and your makeup is a mess. Also, Never kept your company waiting on you.”  
I could feel the tears welling up but tried to hold them back.  
“Your presentation was sloppy, your stance was bad, just all around awful.”  
“Kit, I don't understand what you want from me. I thought I did a good job and the execs seemed to liked it.”  
He grinned, “That's your problem, you thought you did a good job. I need you to know you did a great job. You don't have any confidence in yourself.”  
“I'm sorry Kit, I will do better.”  
“See, there you go again, apologizing. I think it's time you got a lesson on how to stand up for yourself and get some confidence.”  
Kit stepped closer to me and kissed me grabbing me at the waist.  
I pulled away surprised by what he had just done, “Sir what are you doing?”  
He kissed me again this time grabbing my breast squeezing.  
“I'm showing you how to be assertive and have confidence.” He said while pushing me down to my knees and unzipping his pants so his erection could be freed. I looked up at him not 100% sure what he wanted me to do, but that's when I realized this is what he was talking about, confidence in myself. I grabbed his cock and began stroking back and forth. He nodded at me almost to assure me that that was the right answer. Not happy with me just stroking him he put his hands him my hair and pushed my mouth open with his thick cock. I mumbled for him to stop but he didn't care and pushed my head down on him farther, causing me to gag and get spit all over him.  
“That's right, you need to be taught how to be confident. Show me how confident you are in sucking a cock.”  
I wanted to please him and show him just how confident I am. Something in me snapped, I grabbed his ass and pushed him into me moving my mouth up and down faster escalating a moan out of him.  
“Good girl, that's how to suck a cock.” He said grabbing a handful of my hair to control my speed.  
I reached up and massaged his balls spending equal time on both. He growled before suddenly pulling my head back, “Stand up and turn around.”  
I did as asked, he pushed me over on to his desk rubbing his hands on my ass through my skirt.  
“Fuck you have a nice ass. I can't wait to fuck it.” He smacked my ass as he pulled at my skirt, but unhappy that he couldn't get it off fast enough he ripped it from my body.  
“Fuuuuck.” Kit said as he slapped my naked ass again. “I never figured you for a lacy red thong type, must less with garters too.”  
He yanked at my thong pulling it off and shoving himself in my wet pussy.  
“You filthy slut, sucking my cock got you wet. You like sucking cock don't you?”  
I moaned as Kit thrusted rigorously in and out of me.  
You're going to take to my cock. You're so wet for me.” He egged me on drawing my orgasm closer, I reached down to play with my clit but he stopped me replacing it with his hand. He slowly rubbed in circles before speeding up bringing me closer to cumming.  
“Oh Kit. Yes right there.” I mumbled into the desk.  
Kit got a handful of my hair and pulled my head back whispering in my ear, “You about to cum?”  
“Y-e-s” I stammered.  
“Good.” He then pulled away from me stopping everything he was doing. “I have a meeting to get to.” He said while wiping his cock off with my tattered skirt and pulling up his black dress slacks.  
“But Sir.”  
“What?”  
“You ripped my skirt and I don't have a replacement one.”  
“Well, that sounds like your fault now doesn't it? I have more important places to be than listening to you bitch.” He slapped my ass as hard as he could before leaving to go to his meeting.

I stood up from his desk a little in shock at everything that had just happened and looked around for my underwear. I picked up my ripped skirt putting it on to see how bad it really was, it was manageable. I fixed my hair as best I could and quietly slipped back to my office before anyone noticed me. I sighed closing the door once safely inside. I look over at my purse and remember I still have my skirt from yesterday and change into that, I was smoothing out the skirt as I heard a knock on the door.  
“Amy Mr. Harington wants to see you in his office in half an hour, he said it was very important and to be prepared.”  
“Thank you Scarlet.”

I knocked on Kit's door nervous for what he had in store for me.  
“Come in.” his stern voice said.  
I entered closing the door behind me, “You wanted to see me Kit.”  
“Yes Amy, come over here.”  
I hesitantly walk over to Kit as he sat at his desk and as soon as I saw him I noticed he was pantsless and hard. I stared at him startled but then I remembered, confidence. Before he could say anything I lifted my skirt and sat in his lap, letting his hard cock sit between us. I grinded against his thigh letting him feel my pantyless sex and my wetness grow. I leaned in to kiss him, inches from his lips I duck down and suck on the nap of his neck.  
“Fuck Amy.” I smile at his approval before kissing him on the lips. I can't take it anymore and lift up my hips to allow room for him to slip his cock in my wet pussy.  
“Oh Kit. You feel good.”  
I start to grind on him listening to his breathing get ragged and seeing his skin get flushed. Kit reached down to find my clit and use his finger to rub little circles around it.  
“Kit! Oh Oh Kit I'm gonna...”  
“I know, cum on my cock.”  
I ride out my orgasm trying my best to keep quiet. Kit stood up picking me up with him he pushed me down on his desk pounding into me.  
“Fuck, I'm going to cum.”  
“Yes Kit cum in me.” He thrusted into with one last push and spilled his seed in me. Kit leaned down and kissed my breast before he disappeared on the floor but I soon found out why when I felt his tongue hit my clit. My hand immediately went for a fistful of his hair pushing him right where I wanted him.  
“Kkkiit OH FUCK!” I shouted cumming right in mouth.  
We heard a knock came from the door. “Mr. Harington is everything ok?”  
“Um yes thank you I just stubbed my toe.”  
Kit stood up helping me off his desk, his beard glistening with my juices.  
“You need to be quieter next time.” He said kissing me.  
I looked at him confused. “There's going to be a next time?”  
“Yes, you need to learn confidence and until you do we will have daily lessons. I expect to see you here first thing in the morning.” He smacked my ass kissing me one last time before I walked over to the door to leave.  
“Oh and don't wear any panties tomorrow, they just get in the way.”


End file.
